This invention relates to improved apparatus and methods for providing for the monitoring and diagnosing of digital circuits and memories with minimum burden on the data processing system. This invention also relates to improved apparatus and methods for loading, changing and/or checking program control data (micro-code) for storage in a RAM (random access memory).